Burbank Boarding School
by Agent Jessie. S
Summary: Morgan, Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Carina all go to the same boarding school in Burbank!
1. Chapter 1

Chuck woke up to someone knocking the hell on his door.

He already knew who it was, he recognized the knocking... He was damn sure that it was Casey standing outside his room.

"Bartowski, you better come out before I kick this door!", Casey said while he knocked harder.

Chuck stood up and walked to his door.  
When he opened it, Casey walked right in without a single word.

"What now, Casey?", Chuck asked.

"Well, how do I say this in a proper way... Morgan drank all my whiskey and crashed my computer the other night... I don't even know why principal Beckman even placed me in the same room as him, he's a moron", Casey said a little bit too fast for Chuck but he got the point.

Something was wrong with Morgan and he was driving Casey crazy.

He had to do something... Fast!

"How did you even get whiskey to your room? I've tried about a billion times but haven't succeded yet!", Chuck explained.

Casey tried not to smile but Chuck saw a grin.

"Well you know, I'm me... Sooo", Casey said, smiled, and then got back to his angry self.

Morgan came in to the room and fell on the ground. Chuck got down and helped him up.

"What's up, buddy? You look horrible", Chuck said and helped Morgan to his bed.

"Well, you know Carina? She denied me", Morgan explained.

How many times did Chuck have to tell Morgan that it wasn't worth it.  
First of all, he's too good for her.. She'd only break his heart over and over again... Second, she wasn't looking for a guy.

"Again? You've got to stop crying over her, she's not worth it! Besides, there are many fishes in the sea.. You're handsome, there must be someone who's drooling over your little bearded face!", Chuck joked.

Morgan nodded.

"You're right! I am handsome", Morgan smiled and sat up.

"Buddy, are you drunk?", Chuck asked when Morgan tilted his head against his shoulder.

Morgan nodded again.

"But you've got to admit though, Carina and Sarah are pretty hot", Morgan said.

"Well I didn't say that they weren't.. But at least I'm not drooling over them", Chuck said.

Casey laughed.

"Yeah right, Bartowski.. I see the way you look at Sarah, you're eyes are just begging hers to meet them... Oh, and yes! You do drool somethimes", Casey said.

Chuck gave him a mean look and moved on.

"Let's get to class, guys", Chuck said and walked to his wardrobe.

Morgan took Caseys hand and walked out of the room, he heard how Casey breathing got weird, which meant all he wanted to do was shoot Morgan...

He got dressed and walked out to Morgan and Casey.

When they walked in to class he saw Sarah and Carina sitting together in the back of the room.

Morgan was sweating really bad, Chuck patted his back.

"You can do this, you know you can! Now let's sit down and start working on our English assignment", Chuck said and sat down at a table that was far from Sarah and Carinas table.

Casey sat down beside Chuck.. He was tired of Morgan.

They heard Sarah giggle, and when Casey turned around he saw that they were looking at them. He gave them a hard stare and they eventually looked away after 2 minutes of awkward staring..

Their male teacher came in and he heard probably every girl in class sigh.

According to them, their teacher Frank was the hottest man alive... Well that's at least what Elle told him...

Frank started writing at the white board.

_Legends_

"You're new assignment is to write about a legend, you can take any person as long as this person is a legend to you!", Frank said and turned around with a smile.

Chuck saw that Frank was looking at someone behind him, when he looked back he saw that Sarah and Carina were blushing.

He looked back at Frank and then at Morgan.

"Who shall we write about?", Chuck asked.

"Michael Jackson? Marilyn Monroe? Winston Churchill? Oh, how about Barack Obama?", Casey suggested.

"No, Infinity Ward and Treyarch!", Morgan said and stood up.

Chuck sighed and gave Morgan a tired lock.

"Who are those?", Casey asked.

"The creators of call of duty", Chuck said.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up.

It was Sarah and Carina standing right infront of them.

"Guys, would you mind helping us with this assignment? It's very... _Hard_", Carina said and bit her lip.

Morgan gasped for air.

"Yes! Yes, of course... Sit down.. We'll help you!", he said.

Casey gave him a mean stare and nodded.

Sarah sat down next to Chuck and Carina sat down next to Morgan.

"So... What are you guys working on?", Sarah asked.

"We haven't decided yet", Chuck said and gave Morgan a hard stare.

He nodded.

"I know something we could work on", Sarah said and stroked Chucks arm.

"W-What...?", Chuck asked nervously.

"You guys know Frank?", Carina asked.

Morgan, Casey and Chuck nodded at the same time.

"He has a locker full of Vodka in his room.. ", Carina explained.

"Seriously?", Casey asked.

"Yeah and we need that vodka", Sarah said.

"For what?", Chuck asked.

Carina and Sarah gave him a sarcastic look.

"To bath in it? What do you think!? We're having a party, and we want your help! Oh, and you guys are invited to the party", Sarah said.

Carina smiled and looked at Frank erasing the white board.

Both Carina and Sarah smiled at him and winked.

He blushed and turned to his computer.

Casey smiled.

"Game on!"


	2. Chapter 2

When class was over Casey, Chuck and Morgan went back to Chuck's room.

"How come you have a room all to yourself?", Morgan asked and sat down at the small table in the back of his room.

"I don't know, guess I'm special", Chuck joked and sat down on his bed.

"Focus, they gave us a mission", Casey said.

Chuck and Morgan looked at each other and started laughing.

"A mission? What are you Casey, a spy?", Morgan asked and laughed.

Casey turned around and sat with his back turned against them as he started to draw something on his Ipad.  
"Casey, what are you-"  
"Shut it, Morgan... I'm concentrating.", Casey said.  
Chuck got up from his bed and walked up to Casey, he was looking over his shoulder.

It was a map over the school.

"How did you get that?", Chuck asked surprised.

Casey smiled and continued looking at the map.

Suddently they heard Morgan giggle from behind them, they both turned around with a confused look on their faces.

Morgan was looking out the window.

"What the hell is happening to him?", Casey asked.

Chuck didn't answer, he didn't know..

He stood up and walked to Morgan who was still looking out the window and smiling like a fool.

Chuck put his hand on Morgans shoulder.

"What are you looking at, buddy?", Chuck asked.

When he looked out the window he saw exactly what Morgan was looking at.. It was Carina and Sarah sitting with an Ipad, probably also looking at a map over the school, or just a half naked man like every girl in their age probably did on their free time.

Carina saw them in the window and waved, Sarah also saw them but didn't do anything but look at them.

"She's waving! She's waving! She wants me, doesn't she!?", Morgan asked and waved back.

Chuck saw Carina smiling at how happy Morgan got when she waved.

Their thoughts were interrupted by one grumpy John Casey.

"Grimes, Bartowski! I think I found Franks room, also I think I know a way of getting in to that room", Casey said and turned around.

Chuck and Morgan turned away from the window and walked to Casey on the bed.

He showed them the map and the way to Franks room.

"Wow, that's far away", Chuck implied.

"Well that's where all the teachers sleep, so yeah", Casey said.

Suddently they heard knocking on the door.

Casey put his ipad under the pillow and nodded for Chuck to open the door.

He opened the door slowly, Sarah and Carina were standing outside.

"Hey, guys", Carina said and entered his room without another word.

Sarah followed her in to the room.

"Have you guys been planning anything?", Sarah asked.

"In fact we have", Morgan said and patted Casey's back.

Casey gave him a mean look and took a step back.

"You have? Oh that's just great!", Carina said and walked up to Morgan och stroked his arm.

"Yeah, uh... We have the map over the school, we know where Franks room is and Casey might have a plan on how we'll get the vodka", Chuck explained, trying to take his eyes off Sarah.

"Really? That's great, Chuck..", Sarah said and her eyes met his.

He felt warmth when those big blue-grey eyes met his.. It wasn't for the first time he'd been looking directly in to her eyes but it felt that way. There was a new feeling this time.  
He couldn't look away so she was the one breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah.. Casey would you please explain your plan to the ladies", Chuck said and gestured Casey to start talking.

He nodded and took his Ipad back up and started to show them the map.

"This is a map over the school, here is where us students sleep.. But over here in this area is where the teachers are sleeping...", Casey began to show them.

The both girls nodded.

"This is where Frank sleeps! Honestly I've seen the way he looks at you too, so my plan is for either one of you or both to seduce him.. Maybe", Casey suggested.

Carina first looked surprised at first but then nodded.  
"I think that's a great idea.. ", Carina said.

Sarah looked at her friend.

"Which one of us should do it?", Sarah asked.

Carina smiled.

"Both, of course. You're not leaving me to do it alone, are you?", Carina asked.

Sarah looked confused, and shook her head.

"No, of course not..", She replied.

"But, Sarah... You don't need to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, you know..", Chuck said and looked at Casey.

Casey nodded.

"Of course you don't need to do it, I was just suggesting it", Casey said and tried to smile but couldn't.

Carina gave Sarah a look that said that she had to.

"No, but I want to do it", Sarah said and took Carinas hand.

Chuck and Morgan looked at each other.

He knew that she didn't want to but he didn't know why, did she already have a boyfriend?  
He accepted the fact that Sarah now wanted to go... But he figured that the fact that Sarah did almost everything Carina asked for must be because Carina has something on her...

Casey nodded and printed the map.

"Where's the printer...?", Sarah asked as she looked around to find one.  
Casey looked up with a terrified look on his face.

"The teachers conference room"

They all looked at each other and opened the door.

"And wich way should we take to get there?", Carina asked and looked at Casey.

"Follow me", Casey said and started running.

They all ran after Casey, first left then left again.. Suddently Casey ran in to someone...  
Frank.

They all panicked for a second and freezed...

Carina looked at Chuck and mimicked "Run", Chuck nodded.

"Hey Frank.. I was just on my way to you! Funny we ran in to each other", Carina said and walked up to him. He suddently smiled and walked closer to Carina.

Chuck took Sarah's hand, pushed Morgan forward och nodded to Casey.

They all walked faster and when they didn't see Carina and Frank anymore they ran faster.

When they came to the conference room they saw that their Spanish teacher was inside printing something.

Chuck sighed.

"What now?!", he whispered.

Sarah fixed her hair, unbuttoned her shirt a little bit and walked inside.

"Hi, Sarah", Felipe said and looked down from her face.

"Hey", Sarah said with a seductive and low voice.

"Can I help you, by the way.. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in class or in your room", he remembered and walked towards her.

She jumped, landed on one foot while the other one kicked his face to the ground.

Chuck and Casey looked at each other.  
"What the-", Casey began.

"Don't ever underestimate a girl", Sarah said and buttoned her shirt again.

Chuck nodded.  
They took the map and ran back to their room.

Carina was waiting there with a knocked out Frank in her lap.

"What did you do?!", Morgan asked surprised.

Carina smiled.  
"Only what I had to do... He was getting too close", Carina answered.

They put the map on the small table.

"Do you guys think that they'll come after us? I mean the teachers.. We are skipping classes, after all", Morgan said.

Chuck patted his back.

"Don't worry, buddy... We'll take care of it", Chuck said.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey Guys... Well, I'm not that happy with this chapters... Feels like it's boring but I promise that it will get better! :) Hope you like it anyway, leave your reviews I love reading them! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck looked at Carina sitting with an uncertain look.  
"What should we do with Frank?", he asked.

Carina gave Sarah a smile but didn't answer his question.

Five minutes later Morgan, Casey and Chuch were carrying Frank in the long school corridor. Carina wasn't sure where to turn so she asked Casey:

"Left here, right?"

Casey nodded. They all turned left and kept walking until they saw Franks name on a door.

When they stopped Sarah started to search through Franks clothes.

"What are you-", Chuck began.

Sarah took keys out of his jeans pocket.

"Voila", She said and unlocked his door.

His room was messy and he had clothes and books spread all over his room, it was hard to believe that it was a teachers room. It certainly looked like Morgans room.. Except that there was no games in his room.

They carried him to his bed pulled the sheets over his muscular body.

"The vodka", Casey reminded everyone.

They started searching the room, every drawer every closet he had in his rom.  
Chuck looked under his bed and found 4 bottles of vodka.

"Bingo", he said and carefully pulled out every bottle from under Franks bed.  
"Should we really take all the bottles?", Morgan asked.

"Yeah, why are you wondering?", Carina asked.

"Well.. Don't you think that it's obvious if all four bottles are gone?", Morgan asked.

Carina smiled.

"Don't you think it's obvious enough if one bottle is gone?", Carina asked.

She was right, he would notice it anyway and they'd be in big trouble but right now they didn't care.

"Okay, we have the bottles.. Can we go now before either he wakes up or some other teacher finds us in his room with four vodka bottles in our hands and a knocked out Frank", Morgan asked and took the bottles from Chuck.

Carina nodded.

"He's right. Me, Morgan och Casey will go now and Sarah, you and Chuck can come after us in a minute", Carina said.

Sarah nodded.

Carina, Casey and Morgan ran to Chuck's room.

When a minute passed by Sarah began to walk out of the room.

Chuck closed the door behind them and ran after Sarah who was ahead of him.

When they entered Chuck's room they saw that Casey, Morgan and Carina were all looking out the window.

"Hey guys..", Chuck murmured.

No one said anything.

Chuck and Sarah walked towards the window and looked out.

There was a group of people, maybe 6 boys standing outside talking.

"Who are they?", Chuck asked.  
"These are kids from the Ring school. They love to pick a fight, but only if we've provoced them.. We haven't done anything so they must be searching for someone or something", Carina explained.

Chuck nodded.

"You guys want me to go outside and talk to them? See what they want?", Chuck asked.

Casey was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Principal Beckmans voice outside of Chuck's room.  
"Bartowski, I need to talk to you and your little team that's hiding inside your room"  
They all looked at each other.  
Morgan took the bottles from the floor and hid them under Chuck's bed.  
"Should we open?", Morgan asked.

Carina sighed.  
"Of course we should open, or else we'll be in more trouble", she said.

Morgan nodded and opened the door.

Beckman walked inside and looked at Chuck.  
"I need to speak with you", she looked around, "All of you".

She walked out and gave them a final look.

"Now"

They all followed her through the corridor.  
Carina was holding Sarah's hand as they walked behind everyone.

Chuck heard Carina talking to Sarah as they were walking.  
"Vad är det som händer?", Carina asked in Swedish.

Sarah looked at her.  
"I don't know.. Let's just follow her"

They followed principal Beckman in to a big room they've never seen before.

Beckman walked to the back of the room and sat down.  
"Team... Sit"

They all looked at each other.  
They didn't know why she was calling them a "team", they had almost never spoken to each other until today.

Carina took Sarah and sat down, Casey and Morgan sat down and waited for Chuck to sit in the chair in the middle... So he did.

Beckman leaned over the table.  
"I know you guys must be wondering why I'm calling you a "team" and I will soon explain that but before I do I need to tell you all something", Beckman started, "This school is a CIA school. You're parents sent you here to learn how to become I spy... You are the only students that have come this far. That means you are the only students that knows that the school is CIA. Sarah, Carina I know you two have had some issues with the ring school and Boarding school Volkoff.. That's because those organisations keep trying to end us.. Why I'm telling you this is because I'm about to send all of you on a mission, and if that mission goes well it means that you're ready to become a spy.", Beckman told them.

They all looked at her in missbelief.

"Me? A spy?", Chuck said and laughed.

He couldn't believe this, it couldn't be true, I mean they haven't been trained for it

"Yes, Bartowski, you! All the gym classes, all the parcour.. The taikwondo classes... Everything you have learned here is useful in the spy life but you guys must now one thing...", Beckman told them, "You can not tell anyone outside this school who you really are... You will all get new names that you will use outside school"

"We get to go outside school?", Morgan asked starting to believe in her.

Beckman nodded.

"Do we get to decide our own names?", Casey asked.

Once again Beckman nodded.

"Now you will all go to Chuck's room and you will spend the night there, it's the safest thing for now. I will call one of you tonight for more information about the mission, you guys are leaving school first thing in the morning. Pack you things", Beckman said.

Everyone remaind seated and chocked. None of them could take it all in.  
"Now!", Beckman said.

Chuck got up and walked out the door with Morgan, Casey, Sarah and Carina behind him.

Without a single word they all went back to Chuck's room.

They all sat down on his large bed and looked at each other.

"Let's decide names... I mean.. We're leaving tomorrow", Morgan said.

Casey nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking something similar to our real names", Chuck suggested.

"Cameron for me maybe?", Carina asked.

Morgan nodded.  
"Lastname?", Casey asked.

Carina thought for a minute.  
"Diaz", she joked.

Sarah smiled.

"How about Cameron Mills? I mean Mills is the closest thing to Miller", Sarah suggested.

Carina nodded, she liked the name.  
"I was thinking Michael", Morgan said.

"Maybe I'll just take John, but change the last name to.. Maybe Cranz? I've always liked that name", Casey said.

"If you take John, then maybe I could take Charles?", Chuck asked.

They all agreed on Chuck's and Casey's name.

"My last name could be Carmichael.. That's a cool name, right?" Chuck asked.

Carina smiled at his dorky-ness.

"I want that too! We could be brothers!", Morgan said.

Chuck sighed.  
"Who would actually name their son Michael if the last name is Carmichael?", Chuck asked.

"Right.. Sorry, I'll figure something out".

"Maybe I'll just be Sasha Walker?", Sarah asked.

It was maybe a little bit too close to her real name but there was no time for arguing about their names, they all agreed to her name.

They had to begin packing.  
Everyone except for Chuck left the room and went back to their own rooms.

He took out the biggest suitcase that he had and started packing clothes, a lot of costumes.. He had to look fancy for this.. I mean after all he was about to become a spy.

He packed all the stuff that he would die without, he even considered packing the PS3 but it was too big..

When he was finished packing he heard someone knocking on the door.  
He opened and saw Morgan standing outside with a huge suitcase in his hand.  
"Hello Michael"

Morgan smiled.

"_Agent _Carmichael", Morgan said and entered his room.

Morgan dropped his suitcase and laid down on his bed.  
"Dude, we're about to become agents.. It's incrediable! We'll get away from this place for a while, away from Jeffster..", Morgan smiled at the thought.  
"Yeah finally away from that horrible music.. But Morgan we're about to leave everyone for a while.. That includes Alex, Ellie, Awesome.. Speaking of Ellie and Awesome... I need to talk to them. Tell them I'm going away for a while", Chuck said.

He took his phone up and called Ellie.

_"Chuck?"_, his sister said.

"Hey, sis", he answered and smiled. He loved hearing her voice, it felt safe. She was the one who raised him after all.

_"I was just thinking about you! I'm in my room with Devon do you feel like coming over, we're on break"_, Ellie asked.

"No, Ellie, it's fine I just needed to tell you that principal Beckman is sending me and a couple of other kids outside school tomorrow to.. Uhm.. Speak to another boarding school about an issue. I'll be gone for a couple days", Chuck explained.  
_"Okay, be safe Chuck! I love you"_, Ellie said.

Chuck smiled.

"I love you too, sis", he said right before he hung up on her.  
Right after he hung up on his sister an unknown caller appeared on his phone.

He answered right away.  
"Carmichael", he answered.

"I see you have a new name. Good! I have more info about the mission", Beckman said.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Chuck got the chance to answer the principal they heard knocking on the door.

Morgan opened the door, it was Casey.

"The girls are still packing..", Casey said and dropped his suitcase behind Morgan's.

"It's principal Beckman on the phone, she's got more info about the mission", Chuck whispered and pointed at the phone.

"Bartowski, put me on speaker", they heard Beckman say.

Chuck did as Beckman told him and put her on speaker.

"Me, Morgan and Casey have packed, we're in my room right now", Chuck said.

"Where are the girls?", Beckman asked.

"Still packing, ma'm", Casey said.

"Okay well I have some more information that I have to discuss with all of you, it's incredibly important and I need all of you in my office in 5 minutes! Tell the girls", she said and hung up.

"Let's go get the girls and go to Principal Beckmans office", Casey said.

Morgan closed the door behind them, and they walked to the girls room.

Chuck knocked on the door and waited.

Carina opened the door, standing in her bra and underwear only.  
"Well hello guys", Carina said and smiled.

Morgan started blushing and smiling like a fool.

Casey shook his head.  
"Carina, we need to get going! Beckman said we had to be in her office in five minutes", Casey explained.

Carina nodded and turned around.  
"Sarah, we have three minutes!", She yelled and then looked back at Casey.  
"Give us a minute to get dressed", Carina said and closed the door.

"Girls...", Casey muttered.

They waited exactly one minute, then Carina and Sarah walked out of their room with each one carrying a suitcase.

"Let's go", Sarah said and smiled to Chuck.

They stood outside the office, Chuck knocked on the door and it opened itself.

Beckman was sitting with the back of the chair turned to them.

"Bartowski, Casey, Grimes, Walker and Miller... Please, sit down", she said.

If the principal was going to call them "team" then why didn't she now, did she have to say all the names?

They all did as she said and sat down.

"Principal Beckman what was-", Chuck began but was interrupted by the principal.

"From now on I'm not principal Beckman to you, I'm general Beckman and nothing else", she said and turned the chair around so she was facing them.

They all nodded at the same time.

"Yes Chuck, you were saying?", Beckman asked.

"What was so important?", Chuck asked.

Beckman took a deep breath.

"Well, I did a little digging while you were packing your things... And I think I know what Volkoff and The ring are after", she explained.

Everyone lightened up, it was great news!  
"Well, tell us what it is?", Chuck said and smiled.

"It's you, Chuck. They're after you"

He felt like someone had just punched him in the face, this couldn't be right... What had he done that they were after him for. He was just a regular 17 year old stundent.

Everyone looked at him.  
"What? But General there must be some kind of misunderstanding, Chuck hasn't done anything wrong?", Sarah said.

Even thought everything felt awful he still managed to smile at the fact that Sarah had just protected him.. _The_ Sarah Walker..

"Let me explain before all of you jump to conclusions.. Chuck did you know your parents well?", Beckman asked.

Chuck shook his head..  
"Of course I remember both of them but my mom left me when I was nine, and my dad when I was thirteen so really I don't remember that much, why?", Chuck said.

"Well Chuck, your parents were both spies. Very good ones too! They're names were Agent Frost and Orion.. Your dad has been working on a thing called an intersect. The intersect is a government server of vast encoded data connected to every intelligence agency in the United states.. Such as CIA, NSA, and NCS. When you were little your dad had started working on it, and we think that you might have downloaded it to your head.. There's no other logic reason why you're here and your father asked us to protect you and talk about you to no one... But like I said that's what we think, we're not sure. We have to make you do a test in minute to see.. If you'll be able to take in the intersect in to your head you'll survive it", Beckman said and smiled.

"And if he doesn't?", Sarah asked.

When Beckman didn't answer they all knew the answer to Sarah's question.

Sarah stood up and pointed at Chuck.  
"You can't make him do it? What if he fails? Then what?", she yelled.

"I'm sure he'll survive, don't worry Agent Walker", Beckman said.

Sarah sat down without saying another word, probably confused after being called an Agent.

Chuck nodded.  
"I'll do it...", Chuck said and stood up.

"No!", Sarah said and stood up right after him, everyone was looking at Sarah.

"Yeah, Sarah.. I am", Chuck said.  
The General walked up to Chuck.  
"Walker you will come with me and Chuck. Miller, Grimes and Casey you too can return to Chuck's room and try to open his table", Beckman said and started walking away.

"Did she honestly just say table?", Morgan asked and looked Carina.

"I.. Think so", Carina said and took Morgan and Casey to get back to Chuck's room.

Beckman took Chuck and Sarah to a room with a chair and three large computer facing the chair. She gave Sarah a pair of sunglasses and took one herself.

"These will keep you from getting it in to your head which will likely cause death", Beckman said.  
Sarah looked worried and put the glasses on.

Chuck also started to worry.

"Bartowski, sit down", the General said as the pointed at the chair behind the huge computers.

Chuck did as she told him and sat down.

"Look at the computer in the middle, when I push this button images will appear on the screen", Beckman said and looked at him.

Chuck nodded and prepared himself mentally.

And so she pushed the button.

More than a million images appeared one after one, very fast.

His head started to hurt a little and he wanted to look away but he couldn't! It was like he was trapped, he couldn't even move.

He felt like he was sitting there watching the images go by for hours.

When it finally stopped he looked up to a smiling General.

He smiled back at her and stood up, felt dizzy and fell. He hit his head and sighed.

"Did I pass?", Chuck asked still lying on the floor.

Sarah went down on her knees and took Chuck in her arms.

"Are you okay, Chuck? You hit your head pretty hard", Sarah asked and stroked his forehead.

Chuck smiled at her gentle gesture.

"You're still alive, are you?", Beckman asked and looked at him and Sarah.

"Well, yeah", Chuck answered.

He and Sarah stood up facing the General.

"Let's see if this worked... Come with me", the General said.  
Sarah and Chuck walked behind Beckman in to her office, she opened one of the drawers in her desk and took out a pistol.

"Sarah, she has a gun in her desk...", Chuck said and looked surprised.

Sarah looked at the General as she walked up to them.

"Chuck I want you to look at the gun and tell me something about it", Beckman said.

Chuck looked at the gun and felt his eyes close a little bit as he saw images in his head.

"Uhm.. That is an automatic pistol... The caliber is 9x18mm PM... It's a russion weapon", Chuck said.

Beckman nodded:  
"Yeah, it's just a regular gun but it's good that you can flash on the even the most simple things"  
"Yeah..", Chuck muttered.

Sarah stroked Chuck's back and smiled to the General.

"Are we finished? Can we go back to our room?", Sarah asked.

Chuck felt confused, he didn't know why Sarah was doing this to him... He was deeply in love with her and she kept showing signs that she actually cared about him, still yesterday she barely knew he existed.

The General turned around and grabbed something.  
"One last thing, though", she said, turned around and threw a knife at him.

He once again felt his eyes close fast and when he opened them again he caught the knife between his hands in front of his face.

"Excellent", Beckman said.

"You threw a knife at me!? What if I didn't catch it?", Chuck asked.

"But I figured you'd catch it! That means you're about ready to go on your first mission.. Chuck, dismissed! Agent Walker I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute", Beckman said.

Chuck walked out of the room but waited outside for Sarah.

**(Inside the office)**

"Agent Walker I know you're father trained you for these kind of things.. I know what you're capable of and I know that you're brave. I need you to protect Chuck. He's our asset.. I know everything must be pretty confusing for you.

But I also need to tell you that Sarah Walker isn't your real name, Carina's name isn't real, and neither is Casey's..", Beckman said.

Sarah nodded.  
"I know my father trained me for all of this, and I will protect Chuck with my life... All of this is kind of new and a little bit confusing but I can do this! I know my real name, and I know it isn't Sarah but I figured it would be best if I kept the name Sarah here.. But General listen, I don't want to change name when I get out of school tomorrow I still want to be Sarah Walker..", Sarah explained to the General.

Beckman nodded and smiled.  
"You can keep your name, so can Casey and Carina. But not Bartowski and Grimes"

Sarah nodded.

"That was all, dismissed"

Chuck saw Sarah open the huge doors and smiled to him.

"What did she say?", he asked.

She walked beside him towards his room.  
"Not much, she told me I could keep my name, so can Carina and Casey. Because these aren't our real names. Our parents made sure to change our names before we got here", Sarah said.

"If you're name's not Sarah, then what it is?", Chuck asked.

Sarah looked down as they were walking.

"Chuck, I... I can't tell you that. I'm sorry..", Sarah said.

Chuck nodded.

"Don't apologize, I get it".

They stopped when they reached the rom.

Chuck knocked and opened the door.

Carina and Morgan were sleeping on his bed with his Star Wars sheets.  
"They're so cute when they're sleeping... They look so peaceful", Chuck whispered.

Sarah smiled at him.

They saw that his table was wide open.  
"Did they break my only table? How did they even open it? It's flat!", Chuck said and walked to his table. When he got around the table he saw that there was something inside his table.  
Guns, a lot of guns and ammunition.

"Sarah you should see this...", Chuck said.

He took up one gun.  
Sarah looked over his shoulder.

They heard Morgan and Carina wake up.  
Carina sat up and smiled.  
"They're giving us guns! Also I found a key in there but I have no idea what it opens", Carina said and took keys out of her jeans pocket.  
She threw them at Chuck.  
"Ouch", Chuck said and picked the keys up from the floor.  
He looked at the keys he was holding.

"I think I know where it goes...", Chuck murmured and walked to his closet.

He took out the remaining clothes from his closet and saw the little keyhole in the corner.

He tried it and it worked, the back of his closet opened.

Sarah was looking impressed as she walked up to Chuck.

"What's inside?"

Chuck took out loads of money and knifes.  
"We have a lot of money, and a couple of knifes.. Sarah, do you think they want us to kill someone?", Chuck asked.  
Sarah took the knifes from Chucks hands.  
"I don't know Chuck, we're recieving more information about the mission soon, but we need to prepare ourselfs mentally... We need sleep", Sarah said and put the knifes on the table.

Carina and Morgan were lying in Chuck's bed and there was only a couch left.  
"Look, Sarah I can sleep on the floor if this makes you feel uncomfortable", Chuck said.

Sarah shook her head.  
"No it's okay... No one should sleep on the floor", Sarah said.

The couch was pretty small, though...

"Would you mind me lying almost on top of you?", Sarah asked.

Chuck shook his head.

"No.. Uhm.. Not at all!", Chuck said and blushed.

Chuck laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Sarah lying down on top of him covering both of them with sheets.  
"Is this okay?", Sarah whispered with her head on his chest.  
"Of course, yeah"

As they were slowly falling asleep Chuck remembered something..  
"Guys, were's Casey?"

Morgan rubbed his eyes.  
"He's in our room sleeping", Morgan muttered.

Chuck nodded and relaxed.

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update the story last week.. I had the flu so I was pretty much sleeping or studying all week.. Trying to make up for last week so I'm thinking about maybe trying to update everyday.. If possible :P  
Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story thus far.. Leave reviews, I love reading them! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck woke up to his phone ringing. Sarah was still lying on top of him breathing on his face...

He took her in his arms and stood up, his phone kept ringing and no one else woke up.

He put Sarah down on the couch and covered her up before answering his phone on the table.

"Yeah?", he said and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Agent Bartowski, we have to talk about the mission! Where's your team?", he heard General Beckman say.

"One second, General", he said and put the phone down.

He sneaked up to Sarah and sat down beside her, trying to wake her up by... Well something between stroking and shaking her.

She opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Sarah, Beckman's on the phone... You have to go get Casey and I'll wake Morgan and Carina", Chuck said.

Sarah nodded and got up from the couch.  
She opened the door and started running towards Casey's room as Chuck walked to his bed and shook Carina carefully.  
"Hey, Carina.. You've got to wake up! Beckman's on the phone..", he whispered.

Carina nodded, got up and walked to the table to get the phone.

"Morgan, buddy wake up!", he said in Morgan's ear.

Morgan sat up straight.  
"Dude, whispering in my ear is pretty creepy", Morgan said and smiled.

Chuck stood up.

Sarah came in to the room with Casey behind her.

Without saying a word to each other they all sat down at the table.

Chuck took his phone and put the General on speaker.  
"General", he said.

"Yes Chuck! Sorry to wake all of you but we have changed the plans and you're leaving today, in about 10 minutes. You are leaving this school for a couple days, all of you are going undercover in the Ring school. We have Volkoff under control for the moment, they're not doing anything! The Ring school however are getting closer to knowing where the intersect is, and trying to get it! They have a computer with all the information they need but they can't access it, it's password locked. We need that computer! Chuck and Sarah will be posing as a couple, as will Casey and Carina. Morgan will be Carina's best friend...", Beckman said.

"Understood", Carina said.

"Grimes, Bartowski do you have your new names?", Beckman asked.

"Mine is Charles Carmichael", Chuck said and looked at Morgan.

"I figured that Michael Carmichael wouldn't work so I changed it to Michael Ryder", Morgan said.

"Very well... Get your bags and go to the café, three guards will excort you to your van. Casey, you will drive the van. There's a GPS inside that will take you to the school, you guys are signed up and will be going to The Ring school tomorrow. Dismissed!", she said right before she hung up on them.

They took the suitcases and their phones. It pained Chuck that he wouldn't be able to see his sister for a couple of days... He was used to seeing her and Awesome everyday.

But he was a spy now, he had to do everything to protect his country, even if it meant leaving his sister for a couple days.

Casey was the fastest to grab his stuff and get out, he really wanted to drive that van since he hadn't droven anything in a while.

Sarah, Carina and Morgan kind of took their time to see if they left anything important behind. Carina took her bag to the table and took all the guns, knifes and money and put it in her suitcase.

Sarah must've seen that Chuck was a little bit worried about leaving.

"Chuck, are you okay?", she asked.

Chuck nodded and took his things and walked out of the room.  
About 2 minutes later everyone was done. They locked the door and walked to the café where there was three guarded men waiting.

"Is this Bartowski's team?", one of the guards asked.

Bartowski's team... He liked that!

Casey growled and nodded.

The guards started walking towards the exit of the school.

They followed them outside and saw a huge black van just waiting for them.

One of the guards opened the van.

There was three chairs, three computers and the van was equipped with high technologi.

Casey walked to the drivers seat and got in.

The guards took their bags and put them in the back of the van.

Carina, Sarah, Morgan and Chuck got inside and sat down.

"Casey... Take us to The Ring school!", Chuck said and smiled.

Casey smiled and nodded.

**Yupp it's a short chapter, but there will be two chapters coming out today... It's morning here in Sweden so I wrote this about an hour ago... Will start writing on the 6th chapter in about 30 minutes! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Ring school wasn't too far away, but also Casey was driving like someone was chasing them... Which there wasn't.

Morgan was almost sitting in Carinas lap when they were in the car.

Chuck was sitting with Sarah who had her head in his lap.

He was pretty nervous, I mean what if someone caught them trying to take that computer. Would they try to kill them?  
And if they found out that he's the intersect.. They wouldn't kill him, but probably capture him.

"Dude, Sarah's head is in your lap!", Morgan whispered and smiled.  
Chuck smied. He did have her head in his lap.  
Honestly, they had been acting like a couple for more than an hour, but he didn't know what they were. But he wasn't too curious to know either.

"And you're almost sitting in Carina's lap", Chuck whispered back.

"I am!", Morgan said.

Other than Morgan and Chuck whispering once in a while the van was pretty much silent.

Casey didn't say a word on their way to school. They had to try to listen to him breathing to know that he wasn't dead.

When they finally arrived Chuck tried to wake Sarah up by kind of shaking her.

She sat up straight and smiled at Carina having Morgan in her lap and them sleeping over each others heads.

"Aren't they cute?", Sarah asked.

"Enought with the cuddling back there, we're here! Now get out of the van and take your stuff we're going in!", Casey said from the drivers seat.

Sarah tried waking them up while Chuck got out of the van to take the bags.

The Ring school was very... Fancy!  
There was a gold fountain on the school yard and everyone who was going to that school was wearing a uniform.

The boys were wearing black pants, a white shirt, blue vests and white ties.

The girls were wearing black skirts, blue shirts and white ties.

Casey took out all the suitcases and looked at the people outside.

"Ugh... I really am not looking forward to wearing that", Casey said while giving the bags to Chuck.  
They saw the huge black wooden doors to the school open up.

A man in a suit came out walking towards their car, while he was walking towards them he nodded to almost every student and smiled. A real gentleman?

He walked up to Casey and stretched out his hand.

"You must be my new students", the man said with an English accent.

Casey shook his hand.  
"Yeah that's us.. And who might you be?", Chuck asked.  
The man smiled to Chuck.  
"I'm the school principal... Weren't you suppose to be four?", he asked.

Chuck nodded and pointed at the open car door.  
"They're inside, I'll go get them", he said while entering the car.

Sarah had fallen asleep on top of Carina who was sleeping on top of Morgan.

"Oh for god's sake..", he murmured while trying to wake all of them up.

Morgan hit Chuck in the face while turning himself so he could sleep on his left side.

"Ouch... Morgan wake up! Now!"

Morgan looked at him and sighed.

He sat up and started waking up Carina and Sarah.

About a minute later they all got outside of the van and shook hands with the school principal who also happend to be their enemy.

"I don't think I got your names, only that I will be getting four new students today. I need all your names and last names so we can run some tests to know that you're all clean. Hope you don't mind", the principal said with his annoyingly attractive English accent.

"Michael Carmichael", Morgan said without thinking and bit his lip.

Everyone looked at him.

"Nice to meet you Michael", the principal said and smiled.  
"I'm Sarah Walker, this is my good friend Carina Miller", Sarah said and took Carinas hand.

"I'm Casey... John Casey. Try not to forget it", Casey said.

The principal looked at Casey and nodded.

Almost everyone Casey introduced himself to were always terrified by him.  
"And I'm.. Charles Carmichael", Chuck said.

The principal was looking surprised.

"Oh, you two are brothers?", he asked.

"Well... It looks like that", Chuck said and gave Morgan a mean look.

"Nice to have you all here, two of you will share rooms and one of you will get your own. If you all follow me I'll show you to your rooms", he said and turned his back to them and started walking. Casey closed the van and locked it, everyone took their bags and walked behind the mind who hadn't given them his name yet which was quite strange but they chose to ignore it for the moment and focus on the mission. He wasn't their mission for the moment. They followed him inside the school who looked just as perfect on the inside.

The halls were too clean to be a school hall.

They walked for a while before getting to the first room.

It was big with two beds, a fridge... Well kind of a kitchen, two closets and big window.

It was like a hotel room... Except it wasn't.

"Well this is the biggest room, who wants it?", the principal asked.

It was a small room... Did that mean that the other rooms were smaller?  
"I do", Chuck and Sarah said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Great! You can share. I'll take the others to their rooms", he said and took Casey, Carina and Morgan with him.

"Well it looks like we have to share", Chuck said and smiled.

"It does", Sarah said and stepped inside their room.  
"Aren't you happy?", Chuck asked and closed the door behind him.

Sarah looked at him with a confused look.

"Why would I be?"

Ouch... That hurt.

"Well I don't know, lately you shown signs that you kind of... Maybe you know.. Like me?", Chuck said in form of a question.

Sarah smiled.

"Chuck, there is one thing you should know. Spies don't fall in love. That's the first thing the book in the car that Beckman put there says... Which you should've known if you bothered to read it... There was four of them and I'm following it for my and my friends safety. You should too, I don't feel anything for you at the moment and I don't see why I would in the future. Understood?", Sarah said.

It broke his heart. He really liked her, and he thought that she liked him too... Maybe he misread all the signs.  
Actually caring about him.. Was it all just an act? But for what?  
The undercover thing didn't start until they actually were in the school, which they were now.  
He felt his phone ringing, when he checked the display it said "Unknown" which probably meant it was the general.

"Hello?", he answered the phone and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Agent Bartowski, is everything okay over there?", Beckman asked.

"Yeah, but I just have to ask if me and Sarah really have to act like a couple?", Chuck asked.

"Yes you do, is there a problem with that Bartowski?"

"No not at all General.. It's just that she might not like it, and if she doesn't then that might not be pleasant for me..", Chuck said.

"Don't put your emotions infront of the mission, Chuck! Focus! I really hope you've read the book that I put in the car...", The general said.  
"Of course I did! No, I'm not putting my emotions first.. I'm focusing! Everything's good, general", he said and hung up on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck stepped inside their room and closed the door.

Sarah had changed her clothes to the school uniform, his uniforn was lying on his bed.

She was looking amazing in her uniform, but when didn't Sarah Walker look amazing.

He took his uniform and looked at it. Might not have been what he'd choose to wear but it wasn't bad either.

"You mind me changing here?", Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head.

"Not if you don't mind", she said and tried her best to smile.

He changed right in front of her and noticed her peeking once in a while, which wasn't bad.  
When he was done he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself in that ridiculous uniform. He couldn't wait to see Casey in it.

"Well you look good in that uniform", Sarah said and stood by the door.  
"Thanks, you also look good..", he said and walked up to her.

They took each others hands and stepped out of the room. The way to the cafeteria wasn't far away, they sat down at a table and waited for the others.

A sman came to their table and sat down without asking.

He looked like he was taken right from an old tv show, perfect skin, perfect hair...  
"Hey there, I'm Daniel", the guy said and smiled. Chuck already didn't like him..

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Walker", Sarah said right after Daniel spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah Walker", Daniel said and kissed her hand.

Now it was certainly the time for Chuck to introduce himself.

"And I'm Charles Carmichael, her boyfriend", Chuck said and streched his hand.

Daniel shook his hand and and looked at Sarah.

"Is he really telling the truth?", Daniel asked.

Chuck was getting upset, what did he mean by that? That Sarah was too good for him? Maybe he was right, but they weren't a couple anyway.

Sarah nodded and put here hand on the table so Chuck could take it, Chuck took her hand and smiled.  
"Three years now, right honey?", Chuck asked.

Daniel was looking surprised.

Sarah nodded again.

He felt someone sitting next to him. Morgan.

"Hello brother", Morgan said and patted his back.  
Chuck gave him a fake smile and spoke:  
"Michael", he said and saw Casey and Carina walking in to the huge cafeteria holding hands, which looked a bit weird but that was only because he wasn't used to seeing Casey loving someone.. Even though it was fake.

They sat down on Sarah's right side.  
"Baby, can you go grab me some water please?", Carina asked and smiled.

Casey gave her his 'I really hate this' smile and walked away to get her the water.

Chuck wanted to laugh at their appearance so bad, but he had to hold back his laughter otherwise he'd ruing their cover a little bit.

Carina saw Daniel and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Carina! Sarah's best friend", she said and streched her hand.

Daniel, as the annoying gentlemen he was, kissed her hand.

"I'm Daniel Shaw, one of the top students of this school! It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I'd be happy to show you around. I suppose the man that is getting you water is your boyfriend, perhaps?", Daniel said and shook her hand.

Carina nodded.

"Yes he is! Me and John have been together for almost 2 years now! We actually met at their first anniversary.. ", Carina said as Casey returned.

"Is that so?", Daniel asked and stood up.  
"Yeah, where are you going?", Chuck asked.  
"Class, it starts in five minutes. I suggest all of do the same! Are any of you in group TRS90?", Daniel asked.

Chuck looked at him and laughed.

"What kind of name is that?", Chuck asked and looked at Sarah who wasn't laughing or even smiling at all. So he stopped.

"Me and Chuck are in group TRS57", Sarah said and looked at Morgan.

"I do believe I'm also in TRS57", Morgan said and stood up.

"Me and John are in TRS90, should we all go together?", Carina asked.

Daniel nodded and smiled to the couple.

Chuck could see in Casey's eyes how much he hated this, he didn't like being called "John". Everyone always called him Casey.

They all stood up and said goodbye to each other, Chuck took Sarah's hand and took Morgan with him to class.

Apparently they had language class, but he didn't know what language he was learning. In his earlier school years he learned French but that stopped when he turned 16, he never knew why though..

They walked in to the huge classroom. It was filled with students and there was three teachers in the room.

Everyone in the room got quiet when they stepped inside. They sat down in the back of the classroom.

One of the female teachers started speaking as soon as they all sat down.  
"Looks like we have three new students. Sarah Walker, Charles Carmichael and Michael Carmichael, right?", she said.

Chuck nodded and wanted nothing more than for class to begin.

"Hola, hoy dia vamos a repetir algunos verbos basicos", the other female teacher said.

Fantastic... Spanish, just what he was hoping for.

He didn't understand one word she was saying but he did as the other students and nodded in agreement.

"I took German..", Sarah whispered to Chuck.  
"I took French..", he whispered back. Maybe Beckman put them in the wrong class... None of them understood Spanish.

"Let's start with an easy one! How do you say run in Spanish?", the teacher said and pointed at Morgan.

Chuck and Sarah looked at Morgan... He also took French, right?  
"Correr", Morgan said without a doubt.

Chuck was impressed, he didn't know Morgan knew any Spanish.. From what he remembered Morgan took French classes with him.  
"Correct, how do you say eat?", she asked still looking at Morgan.

" Comer"

"Play?"

" Jugar", he answered and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Very well, Michael", the teacher said.

She was probably happy with him..

Chuck tried not looking the teacher in the eyes, that way he'd draw attention to him. Avoiding eyecontact was pretty neat... Sarah did the same.

They didn't get one single question during Spanish class, Morgan however got atleast 10, and he answered all of them correctly.

When class was over Morgan walked away, probably to find Casey and Carina. Chuck knew Morgan was still deeply inlove with Carina, which was cute but sad.

Chuck took Sarah's hand and walked towards the exit. Some fresh air wouldn't be wrong.  
"When are we going to search for the computer?", Chuck asked Sarah as they were walking.  
"You have to whisper, Chuck... I don't know. Tonight would be good", Sarah said.

When they got out of school he saw Casey and Carina with that Daniel kid with them on the school yard.

It looked like Casey was about to hit him..  
Chuck looked at Sarah who already was starting to walk faster towards them.  
"John, what do you think you're doing?", Sarah asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

"This idiot tried to take my phone, and I would like to know why?! But he won't tell me!", Casey said and shoke Daniel.  
"I wasn't taking it, I was reaching for the goddamn pencil behind your phone that was on the table!", Daniel yelled.

Casey let go of him and stepped back. Something wasn't right with Daniel, he could feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey took Carina and walked away, Chuck and Sarah followed them.

"Casey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Almost no one in this school probably knows that it's a spy school, and no one knows we're spies so you have to take it easy and act like a normal person!", Chuck whispered to Casey as he was walking faster to keep up.

Casey stopped and looked at him.

"I know that he was trying to take my phone, I saw it! He wasn't trying to take the pencil, he just pretened to when I caught him. He's a lying little-"

"We shall not be rude, even if he's lying and probably stealing. He's not our mission, our mission is to take the computer which we have to do tonight", Chuck continued.

Casey nodded.  
"But I swear if he tries to do something again... Me and Carina will take him down", Casey said.

Sarah looked at Carina.

"You were with him on this?", Sarah asked.

Carina smiled.  
"Take it easy, it wasn't like we killed him! We just made sure he knew who he was dealing with", Carina said.

Sarah was getting angry, everyone could see it.

"Ty musisz przestac improwizowac!", Sarah yelled at Carina.

"Vad menar du med improvisera? Du bara tar allting för allvarligt! Varför pratar du Polska förresten?", Carina yelled back.  
Chuck looked at Casey with a confused look.

"What are they saying?", Chuck whispered.

Casey looked at Carina and Sarah giving each other mean looks.

"My Swedish is pretty rusty but I certainly think Carina said something about improvising and not taking anything seriously.. But as I said, my Swedish is rusty..", Casey said.

"What did Sarah said and what language was it?", Chuck asked.

"Polish, I think.. But I don't know any Polish", Casey said.

"Bo nikt nie zrozumie jak nie zdarny jestes", Sarah yelled.

"I want to join the party... Casey, Ich liebe dich!", Chuck yelled.

They all looked at him with amused looks.

"What?", Chuck asked.

"Do you know what you just said?", Carina asked and looked at Casey who was prepared to hit Chuck.

Chuck shook his head.  
"Not something bad I hope", he said and noticed Casey's angry expression.

"You just told Casey that you love him in German", Sarah said.

Chuck blushed.

Sarah smiled and walked up to Chuck and took his face into her hands.  
"That's so cute", she said and looked deeply in to his eyes.

He felt that connection he had felt before, he felt Sarah's love.. He knew it was real, he really could feel it!

He wanted to take her in his arms.

"Well...", he begun and blushed harder.

She let go of his face and backed off, Carina and Casey were staring at them.

"By the way Sarah, I am not improfessional", Carina said. Sarah gave up and decided only to nod.

"Where's Morg.. Uhm, Michael?", Carina said and looked at Chuck.

Wasn't Morgan suppose to go to Casey and Carina?

Chuck looked around them, where was he. He picked up his phone and dialed Morgans number, but no one was picking up.

"Is he not answering his phone?", Sarah asked and looked over his shoulder.

"No, he's not.. Which is kind of strange since his sound is always on and very loud and he's constantly checking it...", Chuck said. He knew how obsessed Morgan was over his precious phone. He let no one touch it.

Chuck turned around and walked towards the huge black wooden doors. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He opened the doors and saw the principal talking to that Daniel kid. When they saw Chuck, Daniel pointed at him.  
Chuck turned around quick and walked, almost ran, towards Casey, Sarah and Carina.

"Guys, something's wrong... Really really wrong! I can feel it, I saw Daniel and the principal talking and when they saw me Daniel pointed at me", Chuck said in a hurry.

"Oh, wow he pointed at you! Let's call the General and get a team to come here to take care of them! They pointed at Chuck Bartowski!", Carina said with a sarcastic voice.

God, he hated when she did that.

"No he's right. I've felt like something's been up from the time we met the principal", Sarah said and looked at Chuck.

"They're right... I've hated Daniel from the moment I met him.. We need to grab our stuff from our rooms and get them in to the van. We have sleep in our rooms without our stuff from now on, we don't know who has access to our rooms. Also we need to get the computer, fast!", Casey explained.

"And get Morgan", Chuck said.

"And get Moron", Casey agreed.

They all walked together towards the school doors.

They opened the doors and walked inside.  
Daniel and the principal were gone, and there was still no sign of Morgan anywhere.

Sarah took Chuck, Casey took Carina and went to their rooms.

Their doors were already opened and the rooms were messy like someone had been searching for something.

"They've been here.. What are they searching for though?", Chuck asked.

"The intersect...", Sarah whispered.

They left their clothes and just ran to Casey and Carinas room. Carina and Casey were just staring at their stuff being all around the room.  
"They took almost all our guns..", Carina whispered.

"Did they take anything else?", Sarah asked.

"Our guns..", Casey whispered almost like he was sad... Like Casey had feelings..

Carina took the rest of the guns och gave everyone a real gun except for Chuck who got a tranq gun.

"Thanks, you know.. I really don't like guns..", Chuck said and smiled.

"I figured", Carina said.

"They're messing with the wrong people!", Casey said as he looked at his gun.


	9. Chapter 9

They went inside Casey and Carina's bedroom and sat down.

They all took a moment just to look at each other and think for a minute. Chuck felt like he shouldn't have agreed to getting this thing in to his head in the first place. This will probably cause his death.  
"What now? Where do we go? We don't even know where either the computer or Morgan is...", Carina said.

Sarah looked at her and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"You don't say? Well first of all we need to get the damn computer! That's what we came here for. Then we'll get Morgan", Sarah said.

Chuck was surprised. What if Morgan was being tortured, what if he was dying right at that second.. Chuck was kind of overdramatic...

Casey agreed with Sarah and so did Carina. Chuck remaind silent, maybe it was for the best.

Sarah stood up and walked over to their closet.

"What are you doing?", Carina asked as they all looked at Sarah.

She opened the closet and searched for something. She took a catsuit out and smiled.  
"We have got to wear those!", Sarah said.  
Chuck chuckled.

"Well, I now I'd look great in one of those", he said and smiled.

Sarah smiled and threw it at Carina.

"It's not for you, Chuck..", She said and took her catsuit out and started to undress.

Chuck quickly turned away as Carina did as Sarah and started to undress.

"Should Casey and I go outside while you two get dress?", Chuck asked.

Carina smiled and walked up to Chuck, she turned his head so he was looking at them.

"Why? You're our boyfriends, right? This shouldn't be a problem", She said while getting back to getting undressed.  
Chuck didn't want to look at them while they undressed, it felt rude.. But he couldn't look away from Sarah's perfect body.  
"Well, we're your boyfriends as a cover indeed but maybe we shouldn't look at each other's girlfriends, right Bartowski? How about me and Carina go to the bathroom so she can change..", Casey said. He understood that Casey was getting uncomfortable with all this, he was too.. Kind of. At least with Carina undressing in front of him. He nodded to Casey as Casey took Carina and went to the bathroom.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at Chuck.

"Is it just me, or have those two been getting closer to each other?", Sarah asked.

Chuck looked in to Sarah's eyes.

"I don't know.. I haven't been paying that much attention to them, but maybe", Chuck replied. It felt reallly weird thinking about Casey actually loving someone, but he could get used to that thought. Everyone deserves love after all, right?

Sarah smiled and started getting dressed in that tight catsuit.

Chuch began to feel uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do in this situation. He could act like her boyfriend in public but when no one was around him he really didn't know how he should act. He didn't know what was too much, and what was okay.

"Should I change my clothes or am I wearing this when we take the computer.. Do I look improfessional?", Chuck asked.

Sarah turned around.

"Can you zip me?", Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded and stood up to help her zip her suit. She took all her blonde hair away so he could see what he was doing.

He did it and sat down again.

"No you don't look improfessional, you look just great there's no need to change", Sarah said and took her gun and boots.

Carina came out of the bathroom and smiled, she was looking extremely hot in that suit, it was tight in all the right places.  
She placed her gun at her waist and took her boots.  
Casey came out right after and placed a hand on Carinas shoulder.

"We're done, are you?", Casey asked.

Sarah and Chuck nodded.

He noticed how close Carina and Casey were standing to each other, either they were good as hell at acting or they actually liked each other.  
Chuck was rooting for the other option.

Sarah took Carinas hand and walked towards door.

Chuck stepped closer to Casey as they walked out of the room.  
"Hey, Casey.. Is there something going on between you and Carina?", Chuck asked.

Casey gave him a sarcastic look and pushed him playfully.  
"No, why would you even consider that?", Casey asked.

Chuck just shook his head.

"I'm just asking..", Chuck said.

Chuck, Casey, Carina and Sarah together started walking towards the cafeteria. Chuck felt like somthing was up, but he couldn't figure out what it might be.

..  
The cafeteria was empty when they got there, how could it be empty? Where were all the kids?

Casey took his gun out and started searching the room, Sarah and Casey looked at him and started doing the same. Each one took a part of the room.

"Clear", Casey said from across the cafeteria.

"Clear", Sarah said right afterwards.

Carina kicked a chair and pointed her gun.

"Get up!", She shouted.

A long skinny student with curly golden hair stood up with his hands in the air.

"I didn't do it, I swear!", the boy said and closed his eyes.

Sarah and Casey walked up to Carina and the boy.

"Do what?", Casey asked and pointed his gun at the boy. His golden curles moved to his face as he jumped back when Casey pointed his gun at him.

He tried to speak but he was having a problem speaking and Carina was getting impatient.

"Do what? You better tell us before I lose my patience", Carina said.

The boy nodded and looked terrified.

"I didn't take boy!", he said and closed his eyes in fear of what Carina would do to him if she didn't like what he was saying.  
"What boy?", Carina asked.

He swallowed hard and began to speak.  
"That short bearded gay dude that recently started going to our school", he told them.  
Casey smiled from where he was standing, they knew he meant Morgan.

"Then who did take him?", Chuck asked and pointed his tranq gun at him.

"That's not a real gun", the boy said and laughed at Chuck.

"Answer him!", Sarah yelled at him.

"The principal I think.. Either him or Daniel", he said and once again closed his eyes. This guy was starting to annoy Chuck.

Chuck nodded and turned around, he didn't know where the computer was.. His best friend was kidnapped... Great just great!

He turned to Sarah and put his tranq gun in his pocket.

"What now? Should we search for the computer? The school is huge! It'll take hours and they'll know something's up before we find it", Chuck said. Everything felt hopeless..

Sarah put her gun down and walked up to Chuck. She took Chuck's face in her hands and smiled.

"It'll be okay.. We'll find a way to get it! Stop worrying", She said and and turned back to Casey, Carina and the boy.

"Okay, here's the deal! You run away from this school, never come back and never talk about what happend today to anyone except the staff on BBS! Now, I want you to run to the Burbank Boarding School and tell them that we sent you and you will be our asset... If you do that, we won't kill you", Carina said.

"Oh, I see you've red the manual in the car", Sarah said and smiled.

"I have", Carina replied, smiled and got back to the boy.

He nodded.

"I'll do that... What's an asset though?", he asked.

"It means that they will make sure you're safe as long as you tell them all they want to know.. Do we have a deal?", Carina asked.

He nodded once again and took his bag from the floor and started running. At first he was screaming like a little girl while running but when Carina fired a warning shot he stopped.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sosososoososososososoo sorry... Really, I didn't mean to wait this long to post this chapter... I just had no inspiration and I didn't know what to do! But well, maybe I'll find some inspiration today as I'm writing the next chapter that probably will be published tomorrow.. Won't promise anything though, but will try! Weekend starts thursday so I'll have plenty of time to write! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Carina smiled at the tall boy running for his life.

"So what now? Now we know Morgan has been kidnapped but we still don't know where the damn computer is", Chuck said and sighed.

It felt like a never ending story, all he really wanted to do right now was getting back to BBS and just hug his bigger sister. He missed Ellie.. He wasn't used to being away from her for more than a few hours.

Sarah gave each one of them an earpiece and took one herself.

"Chuck and I will search for it on the second floor. Casey, you and Carina will search for it on the first floor. The ones who find Morgan have to return to the van immediately and help us by telling us where to go and if there's anyone there, capishe?", Sarah said.

Carina, Chuck, and Casey all nodded.

Casey took Carina and Sarah took Chuck and went to search for the computer.

Chuck had seen a map of the school somewhere that same day so he knew that there was suppose to be stairs somewhere near them.

Chuck turned around and tried the corner to their left. He was right, there was the stairs.

"Here are the stairs", Chuck said.

Sara made a gesture for him to go.

"Ladies first", she teased.

He gave her a sarcastic smile and walked up the stairs. There was no one there, no guards, no students.. No one.  
"Sarah, there's no one here", he whispered. She kind of pushed him aside and walked infront of him. She ran through the halls quickly and came back as fast as she could.

"Something's wrong.. No one _is_ here! Not a person..", she whispered. He gave her a look that said "Duh?".

Together they walked through the small painted hallway. The walls were green and the floor was yellow. Felt like walking inside of a nose.

Sarah started running, all of a sudden. He felt scared and did the same, maybe someone was chasing them?  
She stopped in front of a black wooden door that was password protected.

"This is the only door in the building that we've found so far that is password protected.. This might be it!", she said and tried to figure out how to unlock it.

Chuck nodded and looked at the big wooden door. It had a red button and a black arrow pointing right at it.

"Should I press it?", Sarah asked.

Chuck studied the little button and answered.

"This feels like a trap. Of course we'd think this was the door if it's the only locked door and it even has that little red button that probably is a bomb that will blow the whole school up", Chuck said.

Sarah was impressed and nodded.

"I hear you, but.. What if this is the door?", Sarah asked.

Chuck was just about to answer when his phone started ringing.

He checked the display before answering. Casey.

"Hey, Casey.. You found something?", he asked and hoped for good news.

"We have the computer and we found Morgan sitting outside a pizza resturant eating.. But we also found out from a student we found that they've planted a bomb inside one of the rooms in the building that is locked. It was set on 2 minutes and almost 2 minutes have past since it started counting down.. You better get your asses out of there as fast as you can", Casey said and hung up.

Chuck started freaking out while trying to tell Sarah that they needed to get out of there.

He took her hand and started running towards the closest window.

"We're gonna die... We're gonna die.. We have to get out of here or else we'll die..", he mumbled and opened the window.

"Chuck we're on the second floor and the school is huge. We'll pass out from the fall", Sarah explained.

"I'd rather pass out down there than stay here and die from that damn bomb inside that room that will explode in any second. I'll save both of us this way.. Trust me!", he said and climbed out the window.

He climbed down the building as fast as he could. There were many windows so it wasn't that hard to climb down.

When he was down Sarah climbed out of the window.

"Sarah we don't have time for you to get down that way. Jump and I'll catch you", he yelled.  
"Are you crazy?", she yelled back.

He nodded and held his arms out.  
She let go of the window and fell down from the building. When she fell into his arms they both hit the ground. Sarah hit her head against the ground but Chuck was ok.

He stood up and carried her to the front of the building where Casey, Carina and Morgan stood waiting for them.

He ran as he looked around to see if there was anyone watching them.

Casey smiled when he opened the car.

"What happened? Did you have to knock her out to get her out of the building?", Casey laughed.  
Chuck ignored Casey and got into the car with Sarah in his arms.  
Carina and Morgan got in right after him and Casey went to the drivers seat.

While holding Sarah, Chuck saw tears in her eyes and down her cheek.

"Sarah?", he whispered.

She didn't open her eyes and the tears kept coming down her cheeks.

"Carina, I think Sarah's crying..", Chuck said.

Carina looked at Sarah and nodded.

"She does that sometimes. Nightmares", she explained.

He whiped the tears from her cheeks and held her closer to his body.

"Don't worry.. Don't cry, Sarah.. It's just a dream", he whispered in to her ear.

The tears stopped coming and her body relaxed in his arms.

Chuck looked at Morgan who was staring at Carina.

"Buddy, they kidnapped you.. How did you get to that resturant?", Chuck asked.

Morgan smiled and straightened his shirt.

"Well after 20 minutes of telling them I was hungry they took me to the resturant but I had two guards that Carina and Casey nocked down. Didn't finish my meal though, so I'm still hungry", he explained.

"Did they really take you to a resturant?", Chuck asked

"They told me that it would be my last meal so I chose the pizza resturant", Morgan said and smiled.


End file.
